kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
P.P/E.A-C.E 7 (Jessica5991)
4ulyynqDfmY P.P/E.A-C.E 7's Theme. Syst3m Sh0ck by sirdangolot5. ---- VrBIPhMO3I8 P.P/E.A-C.E 7's Theme 2. Chaoz Airflow by Paragonx9. ---- An escaped successful experiment originating from Sectum. Being able to take on many forms, people have been confused about her gender though, various reports and files on P.P/E.A-C.E 7 has stated that she is a female. She is one of the results of 750 years of eugenics and magical alterations. History Originated from the 750 years experiment code named Butterfly Project conducted by the University of Arcane Studies and Maura's College of Medicine, funded by the Sectum Government. P.P.E.A-C.E 7 was dedicated to the experiment even before birth. The mages recognising her magical potential began altering her abilities very early on during the gestation period, even delaying her birth in order to alter and manually change her further. She was the seventh specimen to have her potential developed in the P.P/E.A-C.E (Personnel.Psyche/External.Aider-Constructive.Emendation) group. Appearance As planned, she has the ability to assimilate and fully adopt the appearance of a creature in the animal kingdom. She has not chosen/revealed her favoured/true form yet, though she is recognisable by her different coloured eyes. Her right iris is a light blue colour and her left is a yellow colour. Any form she adopts also has a pale complexion though hair colour remains the same as the original. Personality She is highly logical and cautious, she has stated many times that she would rather avoid conflict. Being able to assimilate information she is proven many times to be intelligent as well. Her mood is highly dependant on what form she adopts, P.P.E.A-C.E 7 can play roles effectively, able to release hormones and neurotransmitters whenever required. Despite her abilities she has trouble recognising emotions and understanding initiative, following facts and figures and extrapolating information from her results. As a result she is often blunt and tactless in her approach. Abilities Assimilation Physical/Encephalic Assimilation Upon physical contact with most organisms she can gather their information, based upon their cognitive patterns and previous stored information. Also judging accurately their strength, speed, intelligence and pain threshold as well as various vital points on the body and weaknesses. Using this information she could alter her body in order to gain the advantage. Form Assimialtion ''Destructive'' She can forcefully enter someones body, merging into their body and adjusting the targets brain so it then belongs to her. Though she is still spotted by her pale complexion and eye colours. ''Parasitic'' She can forcefully enter someones body, merging into their body and adjusting the hosts brain so she could control their movement, destroy them autogenously or keep them oblivious to her existence. Emendation If her body is damaged P.P/E.A-C.E 7 is able to assimilate and merge with any organic material in order to repair herself or even abandon her old form and merge with another organism. Malicous Coercion/Persuasion This ability only works when she has contact with the targets body. Capable of "convincing" a body to die, the brain just shuts down, leaving the target a few moments to live. If necessary she is able to "persuade" the targets bones to break, limbs to tear off, or open up wounds instantly, externally or causing internal hemorrhage. However, this ability also works with healing others. By assimilating information from two organic substances, she could change the structure and form of one so the other would accept and recognise it as itself, thus repairing the organisms structure. Magic She possesses no truly offensive magicks. Though is often seen "scanning" various objects with a light blue aura surrounding her hand, perhaps showing affinity with aeromancy, in paticular sensory magicks. Total Body Control Being capable of taking control of others bodies, she is capable of manipulation of her own form too. Shown to have pierced her own wrists by shattering her lower arm bones (ulna and radius) forming crude skeletal blades. Even using her ribs to pierce a person. Also capable ripping her arm, and propelling it forward to grab onto something. Her arm is attached to her body by elongated tendons which retract back into her body. This also works by directing her attention to another function of her body. Such as increased metabolism to the mitochondria, providing her body with a sudden burst of energy. Even instructing her body to heal fast. She has "designed" her own red blood cells, and as a result rarely suffers from oxygen debt and lactic acid build up. Her immune system is very strong, even capable of ejecting potent toxins and venoms. Orgia Mode P.P/E.A-C.E 7 is much stronger and faster in this mode, abandoning reasoning and strategy in favour of full on assualt. She absorbs mana at an exponential rate and directs all her energy towards empowering her muscles. She won't heal and is vunerable at this point, and can only remain in Orgia Mode for a short period of time, approximately 5 minutes. After this her body "shuts down" in order to repair her wounds, and damages caused when she enters Orgia Mode this usually lasts around 10 minutes. As a result she is paralysed temporarily until her body heals and recovers. Once she enters Orgia Mode she cannot stop until the time is up, her brain controls her body but doesn't totally analyse the information being input into her body, only reacting on impulse. She only manages to recognise friend from foe in Orgia Mode. Weakness Encapsulation Since a majority of her abilities is only useful in close quarter situations. As long as a mage is capable of restraining and "imprisoning" her at range, she cannot do anything. Though this is harder than expected since her strength could allow her to break out of the barrier, and her speed means she is nigh impossible to capture. Her abilities are amplified in Orgia Mode so P.P/E.A-C.E 7 is even harder to restrain then. She does possess some ranged abilities, such as propelling various body parts at the opponent, or may even tear off her own limbs in order to reach a mage. So total encapsulation is required to successfully approach her as an enemy. Information Overload It is possible to cause her to lose conscious. If during her assimilation too much information is presented to her at one time, her body would "shut down" in a bid to prevent severe damage, specifically to the brain. This could only occur if the target is a powerful archmage or insane. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters